leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XTheWhiteRavenx/RE: Erika, the Light of Ionia
}} |damage = 44 (+2.9) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+3%) |armor = 11 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 |ms = 300 }} Abilities % bonus attack speed, further increasing by % every second she remains passive and capping at %. When she next attacks 10% of the bonus is lost each time she autoattacks until the bonus is completely gone. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Health }} |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Erika upgrades her weapon every time this ability is ranked up. This gives her autoattacks additional effects. +100 range on autoattacks and Righteous Shot Erika's autoattacks and Righteous Shot apply a damage-over-time effect that deals 100 physical damage over 5 seconds. It stacks up to 5 times. Her attack speed is doubled and her attack speed cap is doubled from 2.5 to 5 as well but autoattacks do 40% less damage. On-hit effects are divided into two and half is applied every autoattack. }} (Extended) Lore Though innocent to the evil and corruption lurking in the air, Erika was a smart and courageous girl, ready to fight when Noxus tried to invade their peaceful island. Growing up, Erika had a relatively quiet and serene life, until a raging Udyr found her alone in the forest. Unable to calm him, the young girl was badly wounded until Udyr came to his senses and returned her to her village. After this traumatizing experience, Erika forced her older brother, Varus, who, at the time, was chosen to be the Guardian of the Pits of Pallas, to teach her the ways of the bow. Varus refused to do so until Erika suggested that she start with a slingshot instead. Soon enough, Erika was a master with the slingshot, with precise aim and perfect reflexes. Feeling ready to pick up a bow at the age of nine, Erika asked her brother if she was now ready to learn archery. Varus then confessed a secret he had been keeping deep within him: He was leaving, to protect the island from corruption. Angered, Erika disappeared into the forest, where she hid for five days, until, calmed, she returned to find out that Varus had already left. This disheartened her, but was told by her father that Varus would return and had promised to give her what she wanted the day he came back from his duties. That day never came. Four years passed: Erika was thirteen. The morning when Noxus attacked, Erika expected to see her loving brother step up to defend them. Her brother wasn’t there. Her town burned. Her loved ones died. The cold look of that Noxian assassin made fury burn in her heart, fury that was aimed at both her brother and the man in front of her. He simply chuckled and shook his head, swiftly turning around to leave, while the hem of his cape brushed against the top of Erika’s head. She sat there in the middle of the burning village for what seemed like eternity, deeply thinking. She shook her head and stood up, her eyes reflecting the fire she saw and the anger she felt. Varus wasn’t going to save her: this would be a battle she lost. But she promised herself, as she escaped into the woods that had saved (and scarred) her numerous times before, she would win the war. "I said I had killed them all: I lied. There was a girl there, a confused and innocent-looking young girl, equipped with only a broken slingshot in her hands. I don’t quite know why, but I had to spare her. The rage in her eyes told me she had the will to live – to fight, survive, and avenge all who had fallen. She’d be the light of Ionia: the light in suffocating darkness." - , the Blade’s Shadow Personal Thoughts and Inspiration Varus has always been one of my favorite champions and seemed to have more to his backstory than just his village being killed and his body taken over by evil. He was one of the champions that didn’t seem connected to the other champions personally, so I thought he would have some other relative/comrade in his village that somehow survived and swore revenge on a specific champion instead of random Noxian fighters. The first idea I had was a lover, but I couldn’t picture it, so I scrapped the idea and chose a younger brother, who looked up to his elder with much respect and kindness. That sounded way too clichéd, so I instead created Erika, his crazy, headstrong and cheerful younger sister, who respected Varus, but always played tricks on him. As for what happens after the Noxian invasion, I randomly think that she ventured all over the island, trying to stalk Talon and confront him on what he did. Eventually, she loses him and comes across a group of people who talk about the League and their newest champion at the time – Varus. She then sets out to find the League and later be Judged to become a champion. Once she does, certain residents criticize her on her use of a slingshot. One of them most likely offers to create her new weapons, since she can’t decide right away on what else to use, which inspires her ultimate. Her other abilities are based off her possible interactions with other champions, like Talon, Katarina, Udyr and other Ionian champions. To be honest, I wanted to make her a mage trained by Ahri when they (eventually) met in the League, but I couldn’t see that happening. Besides, I think Ahri would rather try to eat her life essence, but you can read about what would be their interaction in Erika’s Appearance section. The rest is up to you, Summoner! Relations The younger sister of Varus, the Arrow of Retribution (previously the last Guardian of the Temple of Pallas). She considers Talon, the Blade’s Shadow, to be her mortal enemy, as she was the sole survivor of the Noxian attack on an unnamed Ionian village. She had clearly seen this man murdering the rest of her family, but was, for an unknown reason, spared and made her escape before any others could harm her. After this encounter, Erika swore that she would take her vengeance against Noxus when she was able to find the light that strengthened her – her older brother, who, unbeknownst to her, had fallen under the temptation of corrupted power. Appearance Erika is approximately 5’2 and has long, back-length dark brown hair with blonde/gold tips due to a failed spell Ahri tried to teach her. She has hazel eyes and an innocent smile. She is fairly petite, but has no trouble picking up things that would seem too heavy for her to handle (for example, she was once able to hug Varus tightly and lift him off the ground a few inches when she was nine). Normally, she wears a tight black top with matching pants and sneakers. She always wears a red scarf given to her by her brother, who has an identical one. * She is fourteen years old. * Personality: Brash, headstrong, and naïve (though is always cheerful, no matter what) * Reason for joining the League: Once she heard about Varus becoming a champion when venturing around Ionia, Erika requested to join the League to “knock sense” into her brother and find the man who killed her precious family. * Weapons: Slingshot, wrist crossbow, crude version of pistol crossbows. Possible Quotes : Note: Because she is still rather young and somewhat innocent, I’ve written up her quotes to be childish and silly. In my opinion, she would sound a lot like Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy VII, whom I myself actually seem like most of the time. I suppose, in a way, her personality is also based off of me. ;Pick * "Too young to be here? Whaddya mean I’m too young to be here?" ;Attacking * "Never backing down!" * "Onward to victory!" * "Pew... pew pew." * "No turning back!" * "Play time’s over." ;Movement * "Wanna gimme a piggyback ride, Summoner?" * "What I wouldn’t do to be a ninja right now!" * "Left! Left! Left right left!... Right?" * "Give me a target." * "Don’t hold back!" ;Joke * "Noxians... man, I hate those guys!" * "Battle Roy-what? You must be in the wrong League!" ;Taunt * "The guilty will know agony... or something like that." * "I am your murderer! (laughs) It’s nice to meet you." ;Dance * Caramelldansen (I would find it really funny) Conclusion Thank you very much for reading! Please comment and give me your feedback on this updated version! I'd really appreciate it. Also, I can't wait to buy ! I'm so excited for it. Special thanks to Nucldrmntr for the skills and coding. I hope you enjoyed reading this :) Category:Custom champions